


嘘

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 6





	嘘

李知勋轻轻推开楼梯间的门，果然发现全圆佑在里面，站在拐角的小窗边上，嘴上叼着一根还没点燃的烟，手里正捏着打火机左右把玩，还没有要点的意思。

听见开门的响声他下意识循着声音望过来，却没想到来人是李知勋，恰巧被抓个正着，脸上惊愕之意藏都藏不住。

“全圆佑，你又在偷偷抽烟。”李知勋快步走过去，夺去他嘴里那根烟和手上的打火机，接着又在他身上看来看去，“还有吗？”

全圆佑举高双手作投降状，“没有了，真的没有了。”

“你在我这里快没信用了。”李知勋还是不怎么信，直到在全圆佑身上摸了一轮之后发现确实是没有了才肯收手，刚转过身想把东西全数扔进垃圾桶时那只大猫就从背后缠上来了，嘟嘟囔囔地跟他说话跟像撒娇一样。

“就偶尔抽一根嘛，”全圆佑往他的肩膀蹭蹭，“别生气了吧，嗯？宝贝？”

李知勋闻言就给了他一手肘，“不许这么叫我！”

全圆佑只得捂住自己被捅疼的地方，但还是不肯放开李知勋，反而还更黏糊了，跟粘了胶水似的，挣也挣不开，还硬要跟着人把东西扔了。

李知勋不作声，全圆佑就以为他还在生气，正想着要怎么哄，就看见李知勋耳尖发红，连脖子都有些泛起粉色，才后知后觉反应过来他在害羞。

他存心要逗他，故意突然往他脖子上亲了口，李知勋下意识要躲却反而把自己更加塞进对方怀里，全圆佑还立刻把握时机把人搂得更紧又去亲他，他只好扭来扭去想挣开。

原本全圆佑也就是想逗逗他，没想到两个人贴得这么近，这小人儿在他怀里一扭他就无缘无故生了些坏心思，侧头看了眼李知勋原本白嫩的皮肤都被羞红了那想法就更盛了，忽然凑过去含住李知勋的耳垂，趁他因为这突然一下惊讶之时把人带到更偏僻，稍微有点遮挡的地方。

感受到原本环在他腰间上那只手这时开始不安分地动作，自己的西裤纽扣和拉链也被灵活的手指解开拉下，随之把他束在西裤里的白衬衫抽出来，直接从下摆伸进来一只大手在他衬衫里作乱，李知勋差点大叫出声，但顾及是在公司楼梯间，随时有人经过，才堪堪吞下快要溢出口的尖叫，转而低声咒骂全圆佑，“全圆佑你精虫上脑是不是！楼梯间随时有人经……啊——”他还没来得及骂完，那只大手就已经准确无误地找到他的乳头，只是一捏，就已经让他忍不住发出低吟，根本没办法再说下去。

“我本来不想这样的，是你来招我的。”全圆佑用气音在他耳边说话，“谁让你跟我贴得这么近还扭来扭去的，我们好像也好久没做了，自然很容易就被你撩拨起来了。”

李知勋虽然被拿捏住但是嘴硬，加之真的有些气愤，扭过头想跟他说话，“胡说八道，什么叫好久没做，明明前两天周末的时候才在你家做过！”

全圆佑闻言低声笑出来，又去亲他的耳垂，随后一直细细亲到了他的脸上，“这又不是做作业，哪有说前两天做过就完成任务的，”他的手又摸到另一颗乳头揉捏，“你乖点我或许能早点结束。” 

“就算要做也不要在这种地方啊……”

“李经理，现在是上班时间不是午休时段，除了我这个偷偷跑来抽烟和你这个来抓我的小人儿之外就没人了，”全圆佑两只手变相把他禁锢在身前，被拉下拉链的裤子没了支撑就慢慢滑落下来，露出里面包着可爱小屁股的黑色内裤，“而且我不是拉你来这边了吗，这边有东西挡着，没人看得见的。”

“呜……”

全圆佑这边还在和李知勋说话，那边已经迫不及待地拉下他的内裤，直接握上他的性器给他手淫，娴熟的手法让他爽得只能死咬住牙齿忍住不叫出声，不多时就交代在全圆佑手上。

“啊对了，我身上没有带润滑，所以可能要用你的来……”全圆佑还没说完，就被李知勋转过来狠狠瞪了一眼，只是脸上还带着红晕看起来一点威吓作用都没有，他只是轻轻把手指放到他的穴口，李知勋就转而低头不再看他，“那我是没有随身带这些东西的习惯啊，不然被你搜到又说我蓄谋已久。”

那你就不要在这种地方做！居然还要用他的……

“我轻点哦。”

说是这么说，但是手指塞进来哪有什么轻不轻的，从后穴传来的只有肿胀的痛感，令他忍不住呜咽几声。听着全圆佑也觉得心疼，但是自己下身硬成那样，也做到了这步，就这么算了好像又有些可惜。

他还在犹豫，李知勋突然出声，“你、你稍微揉一下，还有找一下我那里有哪些敏感点，我就能放松一点了……”

全圆佑听话地拿手指在他的后穴里左右抠弄，与此同时另一只手也不忘跟揉面团一样揉他那点臀肉，感受到终于放松了下来，才缓缓继续伸进去手指接着帮他扩张。

“唔——”像是又被摁到了敏感的地方，李知勋突然小叫一声，前端又开始爽得出水，不自觉夹紧后穴却又被揉开。

全圆佑抓起他衬衫的下摆放到他嘴边，“要咬住吗？”

李知勋自知自己一会儿不一定能忍住不叫出来，只好听话地咬住。

但还是在全圆佑完全进来的时候一个激灵没咬住，又得软绵绵地抓起衬衫重新咬住。

“乖宝贝。”全圆佑看见他这么自觉，自然轻笑着夸了他一声，随后就开始动起来。

李知勋此时被全圆佑以背后式把他抵到墙边，双手扶着墙，被顶得一颠一颠的，因为嘴里咬着衬衫只能发出呜呜的声音而无法呻吟出声。

但是就算再怎么将就肉体拍打的声音还是很明显，更何况全圆佑也并没有怎么迁就，该用力还是用了，该说垃圾话的时候还是说了。

那点垃圾话和肉体碰撞的声音全数落到李知勋耳里，加上此时这个做爱的场所本来就是公共场所，羞耻和害怕加在一起令他的身体更加敏感，让他咬着衬衫都能呜咽得能让全圆佑想出来如果叫出声会有多么动听，不由得又出了几分狠劲。

李知勋被操得腿都软了，眼看就要跪到地上，全圆佑只好扶稳他的腰，正准备再动时却临时改变了主意，把自己抽出来将人转了过来以正面插入才又开始动作。

正面与背后的姿势差别实在太大，加上他们两个人之间的身高差如果要以这种姿势的话会让全圆佑插得更深，李知勋几乎是以大半个身子的重量使自己压在上面，对方一下一下顶进最里面，直直撞到他的敏感点。

全圆佑帮他把手环到他的脖子上，自己则让他们的下身更加贴紧，手也环上因为裤子滑落而露出来的白皙大腿，腿根都快要被撞得发红，看了更让人发狂。

被操得迷迷糊糊的人儿嘴里的口水都来不及吞下去，把嘴里几乎变成含着的白衬衫也弄湿了一片。

“你也喜欢的是不是？在这种地方做爱很羞耻但是很爽对不对？”

李知勋完全听不清全圆佑在说什么，嘴里只能发出低低的呜咽声，一个深顶让他彻底松开衬衫，只发出了一声绵长勾人的呻吟就被全圆佑以嘴堵上，毫无节制地抽插了好多下才释放在李知勋体内。

终于射了之后看着李知勋的模样他也不忍心继续做了，只好伸手帮他把刚才又一次勃起的性器撸得射出来，然后由得那人软绵绵倒在他怀里大喘气。

“你、你个色情狂！”都这会儿了李知勋又在骂他，“下流胚子！你！你不要脸！”虽然说李知勋是在骂人没错，但是骂来骂去也只有那几句，没了力气骂人就没有气势，听在全圆佑耳里根本不像是在骂他，而是像在调情一样。

自知理亏但又成功把人吃进嘴里，虽然被骂但又觉得对方在跟他调情似的，整天下来最高兴就是现在这个时候，乐得又凑到李知勋面前亲他，顺便不让他再继续说下去，只能乖乖受他控制。

李知勋被操得眼圈发红差点流泪，这般小可怜的模样看得他既心疼又兴奋，恨不得立刻又张床或者什么地方能继续下去。

想要更加用力地操进他身子里，让他抱着他无所畏惧地浪叫出声，逼得他终究哭出来还打上嗝，可怜兮兮的让他做个够，直到连哭和叫都没力气，像个被玩坏的性爱玩偶一样任他摆布。

哦，不过本来就已经是任他摆布了，不然也不会愿意在楼梯间这种场合和他做爱了。


End file.
